princekodifandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Z (PrinceKodi Human Style V3)
This PrinceKodi's Third Human Style of Dragon Ball Z Cast * Prince Derek (The Swan Princess) as Son Goku/Kakarot * Princess Odette (The Swan Princess) as Chi Chi * Chip Human (Beauty and the Beast) as Kid Gohan * Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet) as Krillin * Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars: Clone Wars) as Tien * Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) as Chiaotzu * Captain Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) as Yamcha * Elizabeth Swann (Pirates of the Caribbean) as Bulma Briefs * Shrek (Shrek Trilogy) as Piccolo * Hoogle (Labyrinth) as Kami * Hermes (Hercules) as Mr. Popo * Proffesor Porter (Tarzan) as Master Roshi * Lord Rogers (The Swan Princess) as Grandpa Gohan * Bromley (The Swan Princess) as Yagjirobe * Sebastin (The Little Mermaid) as Master Korin * Governor Weatherby Swann (Pirates of the Caribbean) as Dr. Brief * Madame Adelaide (The Aristocats) as Mrs. Brief * John Silver (Treasure Planet) as King Kai * King William (The Swan Princess) as Ox-King * ?????????? as Bubbles * ?????????? as Gregory * Sir Ruber (Quest for Camelot) as Raditz * Bo'sun (Pirates of the Caribbean) as Nappa * Captain Hook (Peter Pan) as Vegeta (Bad Guy) * Wiggins (Pocahontas) as Cui * Pabbie (Frozen) as The Grand Elder * Snapper (Troll Tales) as Dende * Tumbler (Troll Tales) as Dende's Brother * Stanley (A Troll in Central Park) as Nail * Lord Cutler Beckett (Pirates of the Caribbean) as Frieza (1st Form) * The Duke of Weselton (Frozen) as Dodoria * Prince Hans (Frozen 2014) as Zarbon * The Great Goblin (The Hobbit) as Monster Zarbon * The Joker (Batman: The Animated Series) as Captain Ginyu * The Stabbington Brothers (Tangled) as Burter and Jeice * Killer Croc (Batman: The Animated Series) as Reccome * The Penguin (Batman: The Animated Series) as Guldo * Joker's Henchmen (Batman: The Animated Series) as The Ginyu Force * Azog (The Hobbit Series) as Frieza (2nd Form) * Scroop (Treasure Planet) as Frieza (3rd Form) * Saurman the White (Lord of the Rings) as Frieza Final Form * Bane (Batman: The Animated Series) as Frieza Full Power * King Arthur (Quest for Camelot) as Bardock (Flashback) * Bootstrap Bill (Pirates of the Caribbean) as King Vegeta (Flashback) * Young Will Turner (Pirates of the Caribbean) as Kid Vegeta (Flashback) * Adult Will Turner (Pirates of the Caribbean) as Vegeta (Good Guy) * Governor Ratcliffe (Peter Pan) as King Cold * Peter Pan as Future Trunks/Teen Trunks * David (All Dogs go to Heaven 2) as Teen Gohan * Prevical McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) as Dr. Gero/Android 20 * Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) as Android 19 * Cruella De Vill (101 Dalmations) as Android 18 (Bad) * Melody (The Little Mermaid 2:Return to The Sea) as Android 18 (Good) * Clayton (Tarzan) as Android 17 * Adult Tarzan (Tarzan) as Android 16 * Younger Palptime (Star Wars Episode I) as Imperfect Cell * Boba Fett (Star Wars: Clone Wars) as Semi-Perfect Cell * Darth Sidious (Star Wars Original Trilogy) as Perfect Cell * Maurice (Beauty and the Beast) as Hercule * Prince Adam (Beauty and the Beast) as Adult Gohan/The Great Saiyaman * Belle (Beauty and the Beast) as Videl/The Great Saiyawomen * The Duke's Thugs (Frozen) as Spopovich and Yamu * Adult Ramses II (The Prince of Eygpt) as Babidi * Pharoah Seti (The Prince of Eygpt) as Bibidi * Tzekel Khan (The Road to El Dorado) as Demon King Dabura * Hector Barbossa (Pirates of the Caribbean) as Vegeta (Majin) * Jumba (Lilo and Stitch) as Majin Buu * Bowser (Super Mario Bros) as Pure Evil Buu * Captain Gantu (Lilo and Sitch) as Super Buu * Van Pelt (Jumanji) as Super Buu (Gotenks Absorbed) * BlackBeard (Pirates of the Caribbean) as Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed) * Hamsterviel (Lilo and Stich) as Kid Buu * Taran (The Black Cauldron) as Teen Goten * ????????? as Pan * ?????????? as Kid Bulla * Milo Thatch (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) as Uub Gallery Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Shows Category:Version 3 Spoofs Category:Prince Derek and Princess Oddete Category:PrinceKodi Human Category:Human Style